


There's Nothing Worse Than the Feeling of Wet Shoes

by retsukoi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Romance, kagura hates the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsukoi/pseuds/retsukoi
Summary: As much as Kagura loved sunny days, nothing could ever beat taking a walk underneath an overcast sky. On top of her head, she could list a few reasons as to why she loved the weather so much.Although if there had to be one thing that could defeat her reasons and make her doubt her love of it, it had to be the uncertainty of rain.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	There's Nothing Worse Than the Feeling of Wet Shoes

As much as Kagura loved sunny days, nothing could ever beat taking a walk underneath an overcast sky. On top of her head, she could list a few reasons as to why she loved the weather so much.

Firstly, the sun was hidden behind puffy clouds and therefore there was no risk of accidentally basking herself in direct sunlight which could potentially hurt her. Sure she had her trusty, old parasol to protect her but she preferred the assurance the clouds bring.

Secondly, it was an excuse for her to dress up all prettily in clothes she couldn’t wear whenever it’s too hot outside. Despite her rowdy persona and tomboy of a personality, she liked to keep in touch with her femininity every once in a while.

And thirdly, she found it peaceful. The wind is stronger and her surroundings are dimmed to a softer light–the ambiance of it all seemed to contribute to the serene and calm atmosphere that Edo rarely has.

Although if there had to be one thing that could defeat the aforementioned reasons and make her doubt her love of it, it had to be the uncertainty of rain.

_“You should bring your umbrella, Kagura-chan.” Shinpachi said, peeking his head from the entryway of the kitchen and seeing the purple parasol that was left discarded on the couch. The mother that he was. “It’s quite dark out today.”_

_“I don’t need it.” Kagura shrugged her shoulders, pulling on her boots at the genkan._

_Gintoki, perched on the office chair with his feet up on the desk and his nose buried in the latest issue of Jump, rolled his eyes at their exchange. He yelled out, “If you get sick, don’t bother coming back!”_

_“I’ll be fine!” Kagura said stubbornly, already stepping outside._

Kagura cursed at herself, shoving the pack of sukonbu underneath her coat. She tilted her head back, observing how the sunless sky was fading into darkness. It was gonna rain, she was sure of it.

The people around her were running off at the sudden turn of the weather whereas she appeared to be stuck to her spot, eyes twitching and glaring at the sky that betrayed her. Her mood was dampened, what should have been a tranquil trip to the snack store was turning into a nightmare.

She could’ve easily run back home to the Yorozuya but she was all the way over to the other side of Kabukicho. By how the sky was looking, she was bound to get caught in the rain eventually. Again, she cursed at herself and started picking up her pace to find shelter.

She would much rather look for a place to pass the time than give Gintoki and Shinpachi the satisfaction of seeing her drenched in the rain.

It was already drizzling when she found an abandoned shrine. The insignias were faded and the wood was chipping, the walls were vandalized by hoodlums and street cats have claimed it to be their home. There was also a homeless person that was sleeping soundly at the engawa, but she didn’t bother them.

She sat near the edge of the porch, watching as the light rain worsened into a downpour. She subconsciously lifted her hand to cover the sides of her head once the brutal cracks of thunder filled her ears.

The sound of harsh rain hitting the cement was almost deafening, she didn’t find it soothing at all.

“Oi, China.” A familiar voice called and Kagura swore her chest constricted with a sudden flurry of anger and rage. Refusing to turn around to face the side, the voice called out again, “Oi–”

“What are you doing here?!” She lashed out, immediately jumping to a defensive stance. She was met with Sougo’s indifferent expression, his fist rubbing the sleep from his eye as he sat up to lean against the pillar he slept next to.

“Sleeping.” He said, tugging off the red eye mask over his head. “What about you? Did Danna finally kick you out, you illegal immigrant?”

Kagura’s cheeks burnt crimson, her eyebrows knitting together. She hesitantly dropped her hands to her side as she shot him a scowl, “It doesn’t concern you, you stupid Sadist.”

Sougo couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the vermillion haired Yato. He let out a breath and stared at the unrelenting rain. He was supposed to be out on patrol but the change of weather made it impossible to do so without a car. He regretted turning down Yamazaki’s offer of driving him around town.

If it was any normal day, Kagura would’ve already had her hands wrapped around his scrawny neck and maybe the other way around, but they already made a silent agreement for a temporary truce. They were both already annoyed enough as it was, they couldn’t be damned fighting under the current circumstances. A more verbal brawl rather than the usual physical was enough.

She cursed at herself for what seemed like the nth time that day, sitting back down to take off her shoes. She wrung out the water and tried to ignore Sougo’s presence and his piercing gaze by keeping herself busy. She pulled her boots back on and kept to herself.

“Gross.” He offhandedly remarked, tearing his attention away from her to stare back into nothingness.

_It’s so hot in here_ , she thought with an uneasy sigh rumbling off of her chest. She hated being alone with him but apparently, the universe loved testing her. Her senses were heightened and it felt like she was hyperaware of her surroundings whenever she was with him. She hated it.

Ever since the whole _period_ fiasco happened (on such a quiet Sunday, might she add), Otae and Tsukuyo took it upon themselves to teach Kagura what a woman was _supposed_ to be. Respectful, dainty, and ladylike–everything Kagura wasn’t.

_“Kagura-chan, it’s impossible to be a lady overnight!” Anego reassured, placing her hands onto Kagura’s shoulders. “But Tsukuyo-san and I will be guiding you the entire time so you don’t have to worry at all, okay?”_

Their job was split. While Tsukuyo trained her manners Kagura lacked, Otae had the courtesy to educate her about relationships, much to Gintoki’s disapproval. He asserted that she was too young for something so ridiculous. And that Umibouzu would definitely come for his permed head when he finds out what the hell they were teaching his daughter.

It wasn’t as if it mattered, anyway. The closest non-familial men figures in Kagura’s life were the Shinsengumi and a couple of other older men that she only was friends with because of the Shiroyasha. ‘Friend’ wasn’t even the proper term, probably ‘acquaintance’ was more fitting.

_“How do you know if you like someone?” Kagura asked with her head tilted to the side, looking like the picturesque image of innocence and childish curiosity._

_“Well, your heart beats faster when you’re with them. That’s usually a telltale sign.” Otae nodded to herself, recalling what usually happens in the soap operas she sometimes watched._

Kagura’s palm was pressed against her chest, feeling some hard thumping that it almost overwhelmed her. _Anego’s a liar_ , she deduced. She didn’t even like the Sadist and yet her heart’s beating faster than normal.

“It looks like the rain isn’t stopping soon, yes?” Kagura mumbled in an attempt to spark a conversation, earning a scoff from Sougo.

“Way to state the obvious, China.” Sougo yawned at the dreary atmosphere, reminding himself to add laxatives on Mayora’s mayonnaise later for assigning him on a day with such bad weather.

“Why you–” She growled, just having enough of his crap for one day. “I’m leaving.”

Before she could push herself up, he nonchalantly took off the jacket of his uniform and hauled it over to Kagura’s shivering figure. It successfully landed on top of her head. He said, “Use it, idiot.”

“Eh?” Kagura sputtered out in surprise. He gave an impassive shake of his head and her eyes narrowed at him. _I can never read this son of a bitch!_ “I’ll make sure to dump it in the trash after, yes?”

“Burn it, for all I care.” Sougo said too coolly for the redhead’s liking. ”It’s not like I’d actually use something you’d already contaminated with your grubby fingers.”

Swallowing her pride, she huffed and she turned her back on him. She just wanted to go home and any means of cover would suffice, even if it meant using Sadist’s jacket. She used it as a makeshift shield with an arm raised above her head, clutching the hem of his clothing to protect her from the pouring rain.

“Say hi to Danna for me.” He said, mockingly saluting her.

Kagura, with her face flaming the same hue as her hair, left without another word uttered. The Sadist’s scent enveloped her, it almost made her dizzy. Her free hand held onto her sukonbu for dear life for it was the only thing left to keep her sanity and heartbeat intact.

As much as Kagura hated the rain, she probably hated what she felt for Sougo even more. Whatever it was.

**Author's Note:**

> i recently rewatched/reread gintama and i found myself lurking through my old anime blog to fill the void that it left. i found this piece and absolute hated it, i rewrote it and i came up with this semi-decent... thing. i haven't written in a while so i thought this would be good practice because i miss okikagu so much T__T
> 
> i hope this isn't too out of character but yeah lol any feedback is appreciated !


End file.
